castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Getting Started
Hello, and welcome to the Castle Cats Wiki. Who We Are We were created by Fan and are currently managed by Trunkuza. We currently have a lack of admins, which is something that is hopefully to change in the near future as we grow. Despite a lack of admins, however, we do have a few helpful individuals. If you have questions regarding the use of a template, or how to do something on the site, don't hesitate to leave a message on Trunkuza's wall, and he will try to answer to the best of his ability. Other questions can be asked on their relevant pages, and someone will, hopefully, be able to answer it. We are an unaffiliated fan site, so unless something stated in an article is directly stated in game or is is directly referenced/sourced from the Developaws' social media sites, please don't take it as a word of law. Examples include, but are not necessarily limited to, many of the trivia entries in cat pages. Most are fan speculation based on content, and may not accurately depict the developers intent. Wikia Accounts For as long as it continues to remain productive to do so, we will not require a wikia account in order to make edits or comments; however, this is subject to change in the future, if it becomes entirely unmanageable. That having been said, we do recommend making an account, especially if you're engaging in a comment section or wall discussion, as you'll get notified (if you have your account set to do so) of a reply faster. Manual of Style We have a few templates that exist for the purposes of page unification. Please review Template:Cat and Template:Event Design if you're creating a page that is missing. However, please also confirm that the page is actually missing before you try to create it. These template pages are not actually designed to be transcluded into a page, however, so you must copy and paste the source code instead of trying to invoke it. Most of the code consists of invoked supporting templates, so very little needs to be modified; pay attention to the inline comments to see what is needed for some of the sections. If in doubt regarding the recency and/or edit fidelity of the style, feel free to look over the most recent few pages of that type to confirm that the style matches, as these pages are also most likely to be accurate; or you can alternatively look at the edit history to confirm that the style was most recently edited by a registered user in good standing. Pictures Likewise, if you see a picture that is missing, and can supply it, please feel free to do so after confirming that it is, indeed, missing. Due to the way that pictures are invoked, it is always possible for a picture to exist as one file extension while the invoking line is looking for a different extension. The preferred image scene for cat imagery is from the hero book, with exception of certain visuals that don't render in the book, which should be listed in a different section of the main table; see Santa Paws' for an example of what I mean -- his Rank 4's cloud, seen when he's wandering the guild, is missing from his appearance in the book. If you see an image that is not from the hero book, but that should be, and that you can supply the hero book version of, feel free to replace the image by navigating to the images' standalone page, tapping the version tab under the image, then tapping "upload a new version" underneath the version history. A few things to note: *Because of the way that FANDOM is created, you must supply a version with the same file type in order to replace an existing image. In the sole situation that you are unable to supply an image with a similar extension, then go ahead and upload it as a new image with the same naming structure and edit the article to replace the extension type for the image in question. *This set of instructions is with the desktop view in mind; mobile view has a more difficult way to navigate to the image page (made easier, nowadays, with the Rank Images categories), but seems to be missing the version history and the replace link. Regarding Trivia Entries Please feel free to add your speculation to the list, but keep it limited to something that relates to the cat, alone, and not solely relating to a speculated origin. Anything that is not supportable by the cat description or dialogue from either the cat or a quest transcript is potentially subject to removal at any admins discretion; when in doubt, please start a talk discussion instead of changing the article, to allow for a discussion about its possible inclusion. To clarify what is meant by that: One example of an unsupported piece of trivia is the case of Leonard: one speculated origin is a person who has what could be described as an "alternative lifestyle." However, the cat description and lines don't directly support a speculation that the cat shares that lifestyle. An example of a supported piece of trivia comes from Phantom: One of his lines is a direct, word-for-word copy of a line from a song in a certain musical, which supports the possibility of the musical being an intended reference. As For the scope of references, nothing is off the table, as long as it can be directly supported in-game, so obscure potential references are welcome. However, be prepared to back it up in a nested bullet point, depending on how obscure the reference might be; this may seem unfair to the more obscure speculations, but it helps to make sure that we don't have any "Red Grim Grumble" trivia on a page -- which is to say, trivia that is entirely made up.